Body Toughness
Your Body Toughness (BT) is the statistic that increases the maximum health and determines your damage resistance. The higher your Body Toughness, the less health you will lose when being attacked by Fist Strength. Players with 10x higher Fist strength than you will instantly kill you. Body Toughness only defends against attacks that use fist strength. It is important to know that the ability to reflect damage is determined by this statistic. If your BT is x10 greater than your opponent's Fist Strength, you will return 100% of the damage. If your BT is not x10 greater then your opponent's Fist Strength but it still greater, you will return only 10% of the damage and receive the other 90%. Also, take note that Body Toughness will not reflect or reduce damage from Psychic Power attacks such as Soul Attack. Only increasing Psychic Power will be able to reduce damage taken by such attacks. If you hear somebody talking about "BT", it's an acronym for "Body Toughness". Training Areas Locations where you can increase these stats faster: Note: When training you will get BT in intervals of 1.25s * Secret Training Port (City Port) **Ice Bath - Need 100 BT (x5 | Afk Farm: 400 BT | Min Amount: 5 BT) body100.png|Ice Bath body10k.png|Fire Bath body100k.png|Iceberg Bath body1M.png|Tornado RobloxScreenShot20190203_182013402.png|Volcano 1b bt boi.PNG|DST - Hell Fire Pit BC934410-71DB-4DEF-B157-9B5A39C7976F.png|DST Red Acid Pool F9D9F461-B38F-43DC-BF47-72B6AF7D1871.png|DST Green Acid Pool **Fire Bath - Need 10k BT (x10 | Afk Farm: 40K BT | Min Amount 500 BT) *Iceberg - Need 100k BT (x20 | Afk Farm: 400K BT | Min Amount 5K BT) *Tornado - Need 1M BT (x50 | Afk Farm: 4M BT | Min Amount: 50K BT) *Volcano - Need 10M BT (x100 | Afk Farm: 40M BT | Min Amount: 500K BT) *Body Toughness Training Areas (DST) - Need: **Hell Fire Pit - Required Amount 1B BT (x2k | Afk Farm: 4B BT | Min Amount: 50M BT) **Green Acid Pool - Required Amount 100B (x40k | Afk Farm: 400B BT | Min Amount: 5B BT) ** Red Acid Pool - Required Amount 10T (x800k | Afk Farm: 40T BT | Min Amount: 500B Bt) Trivia * You can also increase your Fist Strength, Jump Force, Movement Speed, and Psychic Power at these locations, although training Fist Strength and Psychic Power will be more effectively trained if you used the Fist Strength Training Areas and the Floating Zen Temple respectively. Tips *A good tip for training BT in the later areas is simply to keep dying and respawning repeatedly in an area which you can survive at least one hit before dying. You’ll need 1/20th of the recommended BT to survive at least one hit in a certain area. It is still recommended you only take this option when you can survive at least 10 ticks in the area you're training in for this method to be more effective. In most cases, this is faster than training in an area which you will not die in. This is not a good strategy if you need to stay alive for a certain amount of time for a Rank. You can also try rejoining the server instead of dying and respawning resulting in you losing your alive time and reputation. Extra Statistics - RAW Is it possible to estimate how long it will take for you to get to the next training location? Absolutely! Since this Data has been gathered, it's easier then ever! Simply multiply the numbers you see, by your current Body Toughness Multiplier. Example: If i'm training in the Iceberg, and I have a Body Toughness multiplier of 8x, then I can expect to get 456,250xp every hour that I survive in the training area. '' ''Equation: 57,031.25 x 8 = 456,250 Push-ups: '''3,330.0 per hour '''The Ice Bath: '''14,257.8125 per hour '''The Fire Bath: 28,515.625 per hour The Iceberg: 57,031.25 per hour The Tornado: 142,578.125 per hour The Volcano: 285,156.25 per hour The Hell Pit: 5,703,125.0 per hour The Green Acid Pool: 114,062,500.0 per hour The Red Acid Pool: 2,281,250,000.0 per hour Remember, it is not recommended to use a training area until you can take damage at least 10 times in that area. To estimate when that should be, simply take the "Min Amount" listed above in the 'Training Areas' section and times it by 10. Example: The Hell Pit's minimum requirement is 50M Bt, this would suggest that at 500M Bt you could survive 10 hits. Interesting Fact: When leveling body toughness, training areas will damage you approximately 2,851.5625 times in one hour. However the amount of push-ups you can do in one hour is 3,330. Category:Stats Category:Portal Category:Aura Category:Total Power Category:Informations